


Lars: Vlogging Space Pirate

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Camera, Crying, Earth, Gems, Gen, Homesickness, Homeworld - Freeform, Hope, Hope you like crying, Lars misses his parents, Lars of the Stars, Missing Stuff, Oneshot, Pink Lars, Reciording a video, SU - Freeform, Sadness, Space Pirate, Steven Universe - Freeform, Sun Incinerator, Sweet, The off colors - Freeform, Torn between things, Unable to decide, Video, happiness, helping people, saving people, space, yet sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lars misses Earth more than words could describe, he misses his parents. So when Steven comes back he asks for a video camera...





	Lars: Vlogging Space Pirate

Earth.

He missed Earth, more than he wanted to admit.

Sure being a space pirate was fun, he had finally gotten the confidence to stand up for himself, and he had finally found friends. The off colors were like his second family and had welcomed him as one of their own immediately. He would never forget that, and would forever be grateful.

They were now Lars of the stars and the off colors. They were known through the entire galaxy, by all of Homeworld, and he loved it. He loved not only being in space, but feeling like he actually helped someone. It made him warm when they rescued gems marked for shattering and drew them to safe locations in the Sun incinerator. The smiles in the gems that once again had hope was what made Lars continue. This was his job, he and the off colors were proud of it.

But even if he was proud, he still missed Earth. He missed the sun on his skin, walking on the beach just enjoying the day. He missed working at the big donut, those slow days were now precious to him, all those memories.

He missed Sadie, so much so he had no word on what to call it. Every time he thought about a word, the feeling changed, but there was a longing.

But most of all, he missed his parents.

He missed their hugs, he missed his they always called him Laramie, acted like he was a seven year old kid and overthrew him with hugs and silky presents like those heart shaped plugs. How they always saw the good in him even when he acted all bad and swore at them, said things no child should say to a parent.

They had still been proud of him…

He promised himself that once he got back to Earth, it ever, then he would be the best son he ever could, working hard for better grades, smiling and being happy at every moment, and make sure his parents knew how much they mattered. It would be a while until he saw them again after all.

Steven might come again soon, and they might be able to get to Earth, but Lars didn’t know what to do when that happened. Yes he wanted Earth, but he couldn’t leave his other family behind, not when they were trying to help innocent gems all over the far universe. He was torn between two worlds, both was so tempting, but the other couldn’t win.

He wanted to see his parents, but if he did, countless of gems might get shattered if they stopped saving them. Countless of lives could be lost, and all because he wanted to go back to a normal teenager. He wasn’t a normal teenager anymore. He was pink, had died and came back to life, and had powers now. And he had to be a good human and use his powers for good, like every superhero did in those comic books he used to read.

But even if he knew it was the right choice, it still pained his heart to let his parents wait. So that’s why he asked for this video camera he now was holding. When Steven and Connie had arrived, he had asked for a video camera. He had gotten it.

The two kids wouldn’t be able to stay long, but that was fine, he didn’t need long either.

He made sure his cape was in a proper place before he slowly pressed the record button, smiling for the camera. He waved awkwardly.

“Hey, mom, dad. It’s me, Lars. I’m pink, and I’m in space, helping magical rocks and all”, he began, laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. “I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, I knew how I used to be a jerk to you, I never realized how much you cared for me. I was to busy with, well being a teen. Well, as you can see, I’m alive, well sorta. I’ve got scars, but it’s for a good cause, and not just because I’ve also got buff”.

He showed his biceps, hoping that his parents would laugh when they looked at the recording, that was everything he wanted. Calm parents

“As I said, I’m in space obviously. I’m on a spaceship that me and my crew stole, it’s a super fast model and together we fly around helping people and steal to help others. We are basically like the Robin Hood’s of space. All of the alien Homeworld knows about me. I’m Lars of the stars, the greatest and most sneaky space pirate in the empire. No one had ever come close beating us. The feeling that we’re helping people, it’s amazing. I don’t know when I’ll come home, or if I will when we found a way to do it. The people count on us, and we need to saw every gem we can. The galaxy counts on us doing the right thing, and I don’t wanna disappoint them. My happiness is knowing that we help people every day”.

A tear was beginning to form in his eye, before began to turn around.

“I can’t forget to introduce my team, they are really close to me, they are like my second family and when we’re back at Earth I want you too meet them. This is Fluorite, she is kind and sweet and has the best advice, this is Rhodonite, she is extremely skilled on lots of things, and she is brave. Then there’s Padparadscha, she has the ability to predict the past, and she is a sweetheart. She always knows how to cheer us up. And last are the Rutile twins, they are fearless, funny and the best to talk too. We are family now, I could never have gotten a better crew”.

He gestured towards all the gems before they jumped on him, making a huge hug pile. Lars laugh was caught on the recording, and his smiling face.

“So I’m hoping that you feel a little better now that you know that I’m okay and that I’m in great hands. I can feel that I’ve grown as a person because of this, I hope you’re proud of me. Until next time”.

So he stopped the recording, gave it to Steven who then gave it to Lars’ parents.

The looks on their faces when tears continued to flow, their crying voices and squeak during the entire video.

Just the fact that their son was alive, and that he had made a video to them.

They could have never been more grateful for a thing in their life, and they would watch it once every single day until their son finally arrived back on Earth. Greeting him like the hero he was, making sure he knew how proud they were of him and all his actions. And don’t forget the off colors too, who the Barrigas owed everything too. They could never repay their gratitude over that they had kept him safe and sound. Because even on Earth, the off colors stayed near Lars, like the close siblings they had become. Even living in the same house years after Lars’ moved out to get his own place, or well as much “own” as you can call it when four aliens lived under the same roof. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
